powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Live and Let Dynamo
Live and Let Dynamo is the sixth episode in the sixth season of The Powerpuff Girls. It's the one hundred and nineteen episode overall. Synopsis The Powerpuff Dynamo destroys Townsville. The Powerpuff Girls have to stop it, as well as find out who is controlling it. Plot The Powerpuff Dynamo is on the rampage in the city, destroying everything. The Powerpuff Girls fly to the rescue to stop it, wondering who could be controlling it, but Dynamo counters the girls with a barrage of missiles while the girls barely escape. Blossom said whoever is controlling Dynamo knows how to use it. Buttercup suspects that The Rowdyruff Boys are behind it, but remembering their craziness when they destroy Princess' machines, she thinks otherwise. The girls continue their battle against the machine by shooting their laser attacks. When it appeared that the Dynamo was weakened, Dynamo countered by hitting the girls knocking them far back. Bubbles suspects Mojo Jojo, but the others disagree because Mojo would most likely complain about the layout of the control room. Thinking of a plan to stop Dynamo, Buttercup evacuates the citizens (although it takes 3 times for them to understand her). Meanwhile, Bubbles fires the Sonic Scream move only failing to do any damage. Blossom suspects the Gangreen Gang but due to their inability to control a machine they disagree. Dynamo then sends a rain of bee-like bombs that land all over town. Buttercup arrives at the fight but the bombs nuke the town. The Powerpuff Girls once again tries to engage combat but only ends being zapped by Dynamo's heat vision and being crushed to the floor. Dynamo crushes the town by doing a cannonball and the girls run to Dynamo again, firing lasers on Dynamo's body. While in heavy combat they think of more suspects such as the Amoeba Boys but they are not at all good criminals. Fuzzy Lumpkins but he would normally attack by himself and would use the Dynamo to play the banjo, and HIM but he would repaint the Dynamo. Unfortunately, they can't agree on any of them. Dynamo then curls to her defensive ball form and spins over the town knocking many buildings down. Bubbles then accuses Buttercup only wasting time. Blossom then agrees to just stop the robot and catch the culprit. The girls then fire the powerful "Powerpuff Megablast." Hilariously they miss and Dynamo then replies with an enormous beam that cuts through the town. When the situation was bleak Blossom says that their practiced move "Razzle Dazzle" is their trump card. Using "Razzle Dazzle" the girls finally knock Dynamo over and the culprit is revealed to be...The Mayor of Townsville. Mayor claims that he only pressed one button (which seems to be the autopilot), and he presses it again, causing Dynamo to set off destroying Townsville again. Characters Major Characters *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *Dynamo Minor Characters *The Mayor of Townsville *The Rowdyruff Boys **Brick **Boomer **Butch *Mojo Jojo *The Gangreen Gang *The Amoeba Boys *Fuzzy Lumpkins *HIM Trivia *The only major villains that weren't suspects were Princess Morbucks and Sedusa. *It's ironic, as well as hypocritical, that the Mayor told the girls to never use the Dynamo again yet he ends up using it himself. *It's never explained what the Mayor is doing with Dynamo in the first place. Though that considering the inmature antics of The Mayor in Toast of the Town, it is possible that early to the episode, The Mayor visited the Professor Utonium in his laboratory, and by his curiosity with the machines, The Mayor entered into the Dynamo and by see the buttons, he pressed the same button that he pressed in the end of the episode, activating the Dynamo and setting the events of this episode. **And the possible explanation about why the Powerpuff girls don't knows beforehand that the Mayor was whom was inside the Dynamo, could be that maybe the girls weren't in the house, but were in the school, patroling the city or even fighting against other villain during the time in that the Mayor visited the professor and activated the Dynamo, making that the girls couldn't see whom activated the machine or that the professor tell this to them before the battle. *This is the second appearance of Dynamo after Uh Oh Dynamo. *Also, during the 2002 episode outro, the Narrator doesn't even say his usual episode outro catchphrase at all for this episode. Instead, during the 2002 episode outro for this episode, the Narrator says "Oh well, girls! Looks like a superhero's job is never done! Hey, robot! Better watch out! The Powerpuff Girls are comin' for ya! Sassafraz!". Errors *When Blossom says no to Buttercup's idea of Fuzzy controling Dynamo, her legs are bare. *When the girls all disagree on Mojo Jojo controling Dynamo, part of Blossom's hair disappears. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes directed by Randy Myers Category:Episodes with bad ending Category:2004 Episodes Category:Sequel episodes